Mad About Foster's
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: It's Blair of Soul Eater risking her life to save a new friend met over the internet from a demonic imaginary friend who's chopping up "Foster's" with a chainsaw!


Mad About Foster's(AKA Blair vs. The Foster's Lost Episode Creepypasta!)

Written by gonzotheanime based on characters owned by Funimation and Cartoon Network

Alright! Blair, the cat with overwhelming magical power that was once mistaken as a witch, is taken out of Death City and into the sadistic "lost episode" of _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ called "The Death of Mac". Why? Because I can!

That and the story explains, too!

I am a very lucky kitty! Hehe!

I was able to learn how to work a computer, just enough to where I can chat with people. Thanks to Maka, I was chatting a storm when I met a very interesting chat member.

She told me her name is Frankie Foster, and she works with her grandma in a very interesting business that housed imaginary friends who people abandon when they get too old for them. And she wasn't kidding! She sent me pictures of imaginary friends who can be caught digitally on camera.

She told me there's also a kid who comes by named Mac. I got to chat with him a couple of times. A good kid, too, but only if he doesn't get any sugar. Then he becomes really bonkers.

I wanted to visit her in person. I seen her picture, but I'd like to really talk to Frankie.

And I did!

I wanted to get a nice fish dish so Maka took me to the supermarket. They were having this contest where the winner gets to go to California, all expenses paid. Frankie lives in California! I entered the contest by rolling this turn thingy until a marble popped out.

It was red. And the guy was shocked. Red was the winning color! And I didn't even know it was, so you can honestly say I didn't even use magic!

I didn't get online, because I was packing up for the plane out of Death City and to California, which left the next day. I was also waiting for Death the Kid's laptop. Well, it was his, but those twins had to pry it out of his hands when he tried to ensure all his icons were lined up symmetrical and all that. After I got that, I went to the airport and got on the plane.

That plane ride was long, so I catnapped until we arrived. Then I was escorted to a taxi that took me to the hotel room that the supermarket reserved ahead of time. I then catnapped the afternoon away.

It was getting late, but I went online away with the wifi that was pretty open, (and gladly, there was this program, I'm told, that automatically connects to it so I won't have to do it) and went to chat with Frankie. But when I arrived to the chat, the people there were frightened.

One uses a mic to chat and said, "Dear god, I hope she's ok." That person saw my screenname, and like the rest, they know my name. "Blair?"

"Whazzap?" I typed.

The others stood silent while the mic guy spoke. "Frankie had her webcam on and it picked up this little blue guy of hers, with demonic eyes and bloodsplatter, and he was weilding a chainsaw!" The man was getting hysterical but I knew he was telling me about Bloo, the mischievous one who causes trouble around Foster's. Frankie told me countless tales of his shenanigans, but those were pretty harmless, save the ones when he ends up hurting himself.

I turned on the feed on my end, and there was loud screams and a grinding chainsaw. Then Frankie came on, screaming "Someone, help!" And behind her was Bloo, alright, and those demon eyes and bloodstains was shown on that feed for a few seconds until it went black and "Connection Lost" popped up.

I immediately asked for directions by giving the name of my hotel as starting point. Another member gave me a map image and I magically produced the copy onto a random sheet of paper. I logged off, and ran out to the rooftop to summon one of my floating pumpkins.

I rode as fast as possible, following the route on the map, when I saw that familiar, old-fashion house.

After I stopped, I heard screaming and a chainsaw. It crept me out, but I didn't want to be a scaredy-cat! Frankie was cool, so I had to rescue her.

I busted in and tried to locate her screaming. Gladly, she wasn't far, just on the first floor in the dining hall, as I found out. Sadly, when I got a look at Bloo, he looked more possessed in person that I took it to be.

"Blair?" she screamed. "But how?"

"Long story." I rushed to her and grabbed her hand to pull her away from Bloo's chainsaw. I ran, dragging her into the foyer and shutting the doors. After that, it sounded like he ran out of gas and it went silent.

While I floated a couch onto the door so it won't open, Frankie was crying way out of control. And her blubbering was so...well, I can't even tell what she said until she calmed down.

"I dunno what happened. Bloo was in bed asleep for his afternoon nap, and then when I began chatting, Mac came over to play with Bloo. I let him, and then all of sudden I heard Mac scream, and a gun was fired. My boss Mr. Herriman, you know? He went to stop Bloo but he got hacked by that chainsaw! And then he took the gun and he shot most of the imaginary friends dead! He even shot Granny! Oh, god, Granny!" She then continued to cry hysterically, but I was there to comfort her in my chest.

Until an ax shot through the door, and that pretty much spooked us.

Bloo showed his creepy face and spoke in such a low demonic tone, "Heeere's Johnny!"

Frankie was scared even more, but I got upset over the lame Shining reference and I tossed a plaster bust to Bloo when he crawled through the crack he made, knocking him out.

I dragged Frankie out as quickly as I can, and when we got far away, I asked her to look away.

"Why?" she asked.

"I got no choice but to blast this place and Bloo."

"You can't! I LIVE here!" She soon decided it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Pumpkin-Pumpkin HALLOWEEN CANNON!" I blasted the house Super-Saiyan-style and into rubble. When we went to examine the damage, Bloo was completely dead.

Frankie cried even more. "Where am I gonna live now? And where are the imaginary friends gonna go to?"

I then made a pumpkin house land right on the rubble. It was a nice one, and it has windows with flowerpots, too!

"Here!" I said.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "And what are you?"

"I have an absurd amount of magical energy. And I'm your pal, silly! I was just lucky I won a trip to California to meet you. Too bad it was like this."

She didn't say anything else. She only hugged me until I walked her to the house.


End file.
